The Operation
by outlet
Summary: What if there was a way for vampires to become human again? Set at the begining of Breaking Dawn and then Progresses. Don't we all know that human life isn't all that easy? Try getting back into the swing of things after 70 or 300 years.


**The Cullens have always been talking to Bella about becoming human in some way. What if it could actually happen? Set at the beginning of Breaking Dawn and then progresses. Don't we all know that human life isn't all that great? Try getting back into the swing of things after 70+ years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and wow, what a world that woman has created.**

**The Operation**

**Ch1: The Downside to Interspecies Relationships**

BPOV

_This car._ I complained internally. People were already staring at my over-the-top ring, now they were staring at my over-the-top car. I suppose I would have to get used to receiving gifts and spending extravagant amounts of money considering the family I was marrying into and the fact that my wedding was coming up – I was marrying Edward in a week. The very thought shocked me, and I admit, excited me. This also meant I was closer to my wedding night and becoming a vampire. I sped down the drive leading to the Cullen's house, one hand on the wheel and one hand holding the pop-tart I was eating. I occasionally enjoyed driving fast, but I wasn't about to tell anyone that, especially Edward. Blackmail was big with the immortal. I pushed the garage door opener on my car visor and pulled in, making sure I avoided running over Rosalie's feet as she was working under her car. I wasn't concerned about hurting her body, I was concerned about the pain that could be inflicted on _me_ if I broke her new shoes.

As I got out of the car, Rosalie popped up from under hers. "Hi, Bella." She greeted me cheerfully. After talking with her that night, our relationship blossomed, making us warm up to each other. I was glad she was starting to accept me as a sister.

"Hi, Rose." I went to the backseat to grab my bags, but Rosalie used her speed to get there first.

She patted my arm. "I'll get it for you. Go on in."

I frowned at her, but she wasn't about to take that, so she pushed me towards the door, making me stumble. I walked into the familiar house seeing Alice and Esme at the dining room table discussing final wedding details. I took my coat off and put it on the rack when something near blinded my from the window leading outside. I shielded my eyes from most of the light to reveal Jasper and Emmett engaged in a playful fight in the sunny backyard. (Clearly Esme was kept out in the cold about their plans today…) Emmett stopped to wave at me, only to let Jasper get a whack at him. Jasper shot me a quick and thankful smile and as Emmett went for revenge on Jasper, I walked away only to see yet another Cullen, Carlisle, walking into the house, to the dining room.

"Good evening, Bella." He stopped to walk to me and hug me.

"Hi, Carlisle." I smiled.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "How are you?"

"Good. Thank you."

"I believe Edward is upstairs." I always went to see Edward as soon as I got to the house and I decided to venture out into unknown territory and tease him a bit.

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna stay down here for a while. The WWE, vampire smack down in the backyard is quite entertaining." I raised my eyebrows and he laughed a bit. It only took a few seconds for Edward to hear my comment, and fly down the stairs. Meeting me at my spot in front of the window, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I turned slightly so I could see his face.

"Good evening." I smiled at him sweetly. He shook his head and kissed me. I knew his intentions; he wanted a kiss, not just a peck on the lips, but I was liking the tease thing, so I pulled away (not something I usually – or ever – do.) and turned back around, facing the window again.

I felt his mouth on my ear as he whispered. "I see you're trying out being a tease." He paused, kissing my neck. "I think I like it." The feel of his breath sent a shiver down my spine. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me back around. "Will you kiss me now?" How could I say no? I knew I could retort and ask "_If I did, would you give me a _real_ kiss?"_ I _also_ knew that the answer was no. I would never get a real kiss from Edward. I knew it sounded vulgar, but I longed for a time when his tongue could be in my mouth and mine in his. But unfortunately, it was too dangerous.

"No. I won't."

"Bella? I know this sounds quite odd, but you tend to like kissing me. What's wrong?" He stroked my face gently.

"Nothing." I stood up on my tip-toes, grabbed his face and began to kiss him fiercely.

Now it was Edward who pushed away. "Bella, no. There is clearly something wrong and I won't have you doing things in guilt or because you think I want you to. Especially when my family is very close by. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No." I answered quietly. Edward walked over to his piano bench, expecting me to follow so he could comfort me, but he wasn't the one who could comfort me right now. I walked to the dining room table and pulled up a chair next to Esme. She didn't need to be Jasper to know I was upset. She put her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. She wasn't technically my mother yet and I have my own, but I swear, she could pose as my mom. She loved being motherly, especially since I came around. I was the only child she had that was growing, developing and aging. _But not for long._ I thought. She always knew when I just needed a mom. Not a dad, or a sister, or a brother, or a fiancée. . .My thoughts faded as I drifted to sleep silently to the sound of the usual Cullen house chatter.

***

I woke up in Edward's arms on the bed in his room. I slept quite soundly last night, he on the other hand, did not.

"Did you sleep well, love?" He asked, brushing a few strands of hair from my face.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I said, still talking quite softly. That was a partial lie but either he didn't notice (which was unlikely) or brushed it off seeing as last night's discussing ended with us in separate rooms. I was leaning towards option B.

"Breakfast for the human?" He smiled at my cautiously.

"Sure." I smiled small at our joke, but couldn't bring myself to a full smile.

"I'll make something while you take your human minute." He smiled wider at me and got out of the bed. I gasped when he stood up and I saw him wearing only a pair of lounge pants slung low around his hips. _How did I not notice waking up to a shirtless Edward?_ He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, playing innocent. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…no…nothing wrong. Nothing's wrong." I stammered a bit. He chuckled as he walked briskly out of the room. _Was _he_ teasing _me_?_ It's possible…

I took a quick shower in the adjoining bathroom next to Edward's room, trying to wash last night's problems away. After finishing other things in the bathroom, I went to Edward's room, wrapped in a towel with the goal of grabbing the clothes from my bag, but there was an outfit lying out on the bed that I know I would never buy…_Alice_…I reluctantly put on the outfit. It was right on the edge of my fashion atmosphere so I gave in, walking down the stairs with a huff.

I was taken aback when I turned to the kitchen to see Edward's back to me, preparing eggs, wearing the same outfit (or lack thereof) from this morning. Jasper clearly noticed my sudden wave of lust and put his hand on my shoulder as he passed by.

"Calm down, Bella." He teased, pushing more feelings of lust on me.

"Alice!" I screamed. Jasper ran as she approached me.

"What?! I'm good, that outfit looks really good on you. Still, what?!" She sped out quickly.

"Keep your husband in line…" I scowled. She raised her eyebrows inquisitively and ran up the stairs as I walked towards my Greek god in the kitchen. He had clearly heard some select few thoughts from Jasper, so when he turned around, he was smirking.

"Anything you'd like to say, my love?" He smirked bigger seeing my blush as he handed me a plate of eggs.

"No, not a thing, sweetheart." I tried to sound as innocent as possible, making my eyes bigger and taking a petite bite of my food.

Rosalie silently sat down next to me. "Gross, Edward! Put a shirt on!"

"No, Rosalie. Anyways, I think Bella likes it." He cocked his head to the side.

"No, I don't." That was a total and complete lie, but I turned around just in the nick of time. Emmett was in the midst of opening a package of wife-beater tank tops. _Perfect._

"Stupid plastic, bag." Emmett was mumbling. He was clearly struggling with the opening the bag gently route, so he reverted to ripping it open and letting the 10 tanks fly everywhere.

"Hey, Emmett?" His head shot up, wide-eyed. Rosalie laughed. "Could you throw me one of those?"

"Yeah." He did…a bit too quickly. Rosalie had to catch it for me because I never saw it coming. "Sorry." He gathered his belongings and headed up the stairs.

I handed the tank-top to Edward. "Here you are." I smiled. He quickly whipped it on rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden, his head shot up. "Carlisle needs me. I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss before sprinting up the stairs to his father's study. After a few moments of silence and Rosalie eyeing my food with disgust, she laughed suddenly.

"Rose?" I turned to face her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She shook her head. "Carlisle was just shocked by Edward's…uh…attire. I don't know about anyone else, but I've never seen him wear anything like that…ever. In all seriousness, I think that's the first time I've seen him without a shirt on." She looked at the kitchen counter and shuddered. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "No, Bella. I'm serious. He's my brother. It's almost disgusting. Yes, I'll admit he's a handsome young man, but I do believe some of the things I've seen come from Edward as of late were meant for more your eyes than my own."

**How do you like it? Yay or nay? I have a few really cool ideas for this story and I'm really looking forward to writing some of this. This was just some exposition. I have a one-shot, an update on MBFBB (My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother; I'm giving it an abbreviation) and three new stories coming up! One new story is more serious than I have done. It will be Rosalie's early years. I only have a couple of ideas, but I'm really excited about it. It will probably span from her transformation until she marries Emmett. My second is just for fun. It's like Freaky Friday for the Cullens. ******** The third is just a short bit, kinda fluffy. I'm sorry I seem to favor Rose and Emmett, for The Operation I'll try to keep it even between everybody. Sorry for the super long a/n. I'd love to hear some feedback about this story and the other ones I just told you about. Review and tell your friends, please.**


End file.
